Elen sila lumenn' omentielvo
by Aeradria
Summary: Legolas versucht das dunkle Geheimniss, das Aeradria umgibt, zu lüften
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Wie ihr alle wißt, gehört ‚Herr der Ringe' nicht mir, sondern J.R.R. Tolkien.

Mir gehört nur Aeradria und der Plot!

Greetz: An meine Shanna, danke für deine Unterstützung und Freundschaft! An das Maikäferle, danke 

für deine Stories und Mails! 

Notes: Ich bitte um Reviews! Vielleicht sogar konstruktive Kritik.. ((= 

Elen síla lúmenn` omentielvo 

Ein Stern scheint auf die Stunde unserer Begegnung

Dass die Zeit in der unbeschwertes Singen verstummen und ausgelassener Tanz, ernsten und dringenden Ratssitzungen weichen würde, unaufhaltsam näher rückte, ahnte sie, seit sie in Kinderjahren all die schrecklichen Geschichten [...] gehört hatte.

Doch dass sie jetzt näher sein sollte als je zuvor, also unmittelbar bevorstand, glaubte sie nicht, viel zu sehr gefiel ihr die Welt in ihrem jetzigen Zustand.

Sie schaute sich um und ihre langen gold'nen Haare wehten fast sehnsüchtig gen Osten, vom Westwind umspielt. 

Niemand auf der Lichtung außer ihr und einigen Tieren, die zwischen duftenden Blumen tollten.

Sie lief weiter, so leicht ihre schlanken Beine sie trugen, bis zu einem kleinen, frischen Bach, einem Arm des Waldflußes in seinen Ausläufen, der munter vor sich hin plätscherte und die Sonne spiegelte, in tausend hellen Tropfen.

Schnell schlüpfte sie aus ihren Schuhen und streckte ihre schlanken Füße dem kühlen Wasser entgegen.

Immer wieder schaute sie sich um, denn sie hatte das Gefühl als folge ihr jemand, zwar auf leisen und leichten Sohlen, doch für ihre Ohren, die noch hellhöriger , als die einer Elbin, ohnehin schon waren, schienen sie gut hörbar, wie das Rauschen des kleinen Baches.

Darum verzichtete sie auf ein Vollbad und ließ das Wasser nur um ihre Füße fließen.

Angst hatte sie keine, denn so leichtfüßig konnten nur Elben sein.

"Sei gegrüßt, Aeradria!", sagte eine Stimme zwar plötzlich, aber nicht unerwartet. Sie drehte sich grinsend um und sprang auf. 

"Welch unerwartetes Treffen, mein lieber Legolas von Düsterwald, Sohn des Thranduil! Oh mein Prinz!", lachte sie mit heller Stimme und verneigte sich übertrieben tief. Legolas, der vor ihr stand schaute verdutzt drein, hatte er sich doch wirklich bemüht noch leiser als sonst zu gehen. 

"Du hast mich gehört?", fragte er verwundert und Aeradria, amüsiert über sein erstauntes Gesicht nickte lachend. 

"Selbst das taubste Eichhörnchen hätte deine Füße auf dem Waldboden gehört!", lachte sie und sprang leichtfüßig über den Bach. "Na warte nur Aeradria[...]!"

Sie war eine geschickte und flinke Kämpferin, trotz der tiefen Narbe an ihrem linken Knöchel, die eine Kreatur, dunkler als des Jahres tiefsten Nächte im Wald im Schatten der Bäume, gerissener als der Zwerge Gedanken, wenn Mithril winkte und schneller als der Elben schnellster Pfeil, geschossen von dem besten Schützen, ihr zugefügt hatte:


	2. Dunkle, vergangene Tage..

__

Lange war ihr Weg gewesen, als sie an jenem Tag auf einen scheinbar seichten See stieß, der in seiner Schönheit und seinem Duft Aeradria nur an wenige Gewässer im Düsterwald erinnerte.

Sie war vorsichtig an den Rand des klaren Wassers herangetreten und hatte sich gekniet, um ihr Gesicht und die rissigen Hände etwas zu kühlen und sich von den Strapazen des Weges etwas zu erholen. 

Erst als sie sich mit Elbenaugen umgeschaut und vergewissert hatte, dass in ihrer Umgebung nur die Vögel ringsherum auf dem Bäumen saßen, hatte sie ihren Bogen, von solcher Machart wie ihn die Elben in Lórien trugen, zur Seite gelegt, um sich über das Wasser zu beugen.

Kaum lief der erste Tropfen ihre durstige Haut hinunter, spürte sie kalte Hände um ihren Hals und brennende Stellen an ihrem ganzen Körper. Es schien, als sogen viele Insekten an ihrer Haut und es verlangte ihnen nach ihrem Blut.

Sie stieß einen Schrei auf und griff nach ihrem langen Elbenmesser, doch ihre schmalen Finger brachen unter dem kräftigen Schlag einer riesigen Klaue. Der Schmerz raubte ihr für einige Sekunden das Bewußtsein, doch sie hörte eine tiefe, grollende Stimme, die in einer Sprache sprach, vor der es Aeradria fürchtete. Eine Sprache, älter als der Düsterwald, älter als die Schrecken Mordors und doch ähnlich der dort gesprochenen Sprache.

Zwischen schrecklichen Worten, die sie nicht zu übersetzen vermochte, verstand sie etwas von ‚Elbenblut' und seiner ‚erfrischenden Wirkung', dann schwanden ihre Kräfte, den etwas schien unglaublich an ihren Lebensgeistern zu zehren...

Als sie ihre Augen wieder aufgeschlagen hatte, lag sie auf dem Rücken und starrte einige Stunden nur in die Sonne, die ihre goldenen Strahlen durch die Bäume schickte.

Sie wußte nicht, wie lange sie ohne Bewußtsein gewesen war, nur hatten sie schreckliche, dunkle Träume gequält.

Langsam fuhr sie mit ihrem schlanken Fingern durch ihre goldenen Haare, doch sie waren blutverklebt.

Kalte Schauer ließen ihren Körper erschaudern, als sie ihn nach Wunden absuchte. 

Als sie versuchte ihre Hand zu bewegen, mußte sie einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken, der vielleicht weitere ihr unbekannte Kreaturen aufwecken könnte, wie sie es zuvor am See getan hatte, denn sie wußte nicht im welchem Teil des Düsterwaldes sie war.

Sowohl ihren Bogen, den sie neben dem Gewässer abgelegt hatte, als auch ihr Messer trug sie nicht mehr.

Ihr Körper war bis auf die gebrochenen Finger unversehrt, doch eine lange tiefschwarze Narbe zog sich sichelförmig um den Knöchel ihres linken Fußes.

Aeradria erhob sich; die Sonne war den Schatten einer mondlosen Nacht gewichen.

Schatten, dunkle Vögel mit scheinbar brennenden Augen und ächzendes Unterholz täuschten selbst ihre scharfen Elbensinne.

"Mornie utúlië, die Dunkelheit ist heraufgezogen", sang Aeradria vor sich hin, immer wieder und bald erschien es ihr, als folge ihr ein Echo ihrer Worte, doch viel tiefer als ihre eigene Stimme. 

Sie schaute sich um, doch hinter ihr nur die gähnende Schwärze des Waldes und der Nacht, in der jetzt deutlich Schritte zu hören waren. **Taps, taps, taps, taps**. Immer vier Pfoten, die das Unterholz betraten. 

Ein stechender Schmerz hinderte Aeradria plötzlich daran, ihren linken Fuß aufzusetzen. Der Bäume Geäst knarrte bedrohlich, schien ihr zum Weitergehen zu raten, doch sie konnte nicht. "Lauf, lauf schöne Elbin!", hörte sie eine Stimme in elbisch sprechen. Aeradrias Beine vermochten sie nicht mehr zu tragen und sie fiel auf den weichen Waldboden. "Welch teuflischer Zauber..?", sprach die Stimme, wieder in Aeradrias Muttersprache und etwas griff nach ihr. Aeradria spürte weiche Ranken, die um ihre Taille geschwungen waren und ein Gefühl von Geborgenheit durchfloß ihren Körper, machte sie schläfrig. "Schlaf nur, junge Elbin, alle Gefahr ist weit. Hab' keine Angst.", sagte dieselbe Stimme und Aeradria schlief mit geöffneten Augen, damit alles was um sie herum geschah, in ihre Träume mit aufgenommen wurde, wie die Elben [es] pflegten zu ruhen.

Was sie aufweckte, waren Rufe, Stimmen, die ihren Namen riefen. Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie geschlafen hatte, was sie geträumt hatte und wer sie gerettet hatte oder wovor. Und auch der plötzliche Schmerz war ihr ein Rätsel, doch nun lief sie mit langen Schritten den Stimmen entgegen. 

"Liebste Aeradria, endlich finden wir dich, suchen wir dich doch schon seit Wochen!", sprach Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil und damit Prinz von Düsterwald, der ihr auf seinem großen, weißen Pferd entgegen kam. 

Aeradria schaute zu ihm hoch, ihre Augen, blauer als der Himmel über Mittelerde je sein könnte, vom goldenen Sonnenlicht lieblich beleuchtet ihre Figur, an der ihre Kleidung in Fetzen herunter hing und ihre zerkratzte Haut, als sie ihm die Hand gab, damit er ihr auf das Pferd half, alles beobachtete Legolas genau, als wolle er es für immer in seinem Gedächtnis wissen.

Wußte er doch, dass sie auf dem Rückweg mehr schlafen und träumen würde, als mit ihm zu reden, denn Schreckliches schien ihr widerfahren zu sein.

Aeradria lehnte ihren Kopf, der ihr so schwer schien, an Legolas' Rücken und doch schloß sie die Augen nicht, zu sehr gefiel ihr, wie die Sonne in Legolas' langem goldenem Haar glitzerte. Sanft hob sie eine Hand und berührte eine Strähne, zart und ohne dass er es merkte.

Der Boden schien unter ihnen hinweg zu fließen, wie ein reißender Fluß, ja, wie der Waldfluß, der durch den Düsterwald floß.

Das Sonnenlicht beugte sich schließlich der Dunkelheit und der blasse Mond tauchte den Wald in weißes Licht. Aeradria fühlte wie in ihr das Unbehagen wuchs. Mit jedem fremden Geräusch, jedem Schatten, der etwas anderes zu sein schien, als nur ein Baumstumpf oder Ast.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und drückte ihr Gesicht fester in Legolas' Mantel.

"Nur keine Angst, Aeradria.", klang seine Stimme über die wohlgeformten Lippen. Er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. 

Sie ritten weiter ohne Rast, denn vor einiger Zeit schon hatten sie den Waldfluß passiert und die Stadt der Waldelben vom Düsterwald war nicht mehr weit.

"Zu Fuß sind es von hier aus ungefähr zwei Wegstunden", sagte Aeradria, als sie über einen kleinen Weg ritten, den sie kannte. Legolas nickte und Hasufel, sein Pferd, schien so kurz vor dem heimischen Stall keine Müdigkeit mehr zu kennen: Der kräftige Hengst galoppierte über den Waldboden, ruhig, aber Aeradria war es als könne sie eine innere Anspannung des prächtigen Rosses zu spüren. Leise sprach sie ihm beruhigende, elbische Worte zu, doch schienen diese den Hengst nur noch nervöser zu machen, als ihn zu beruhigen. 

Auch Legolas hatte die Unruhe des sonst so ruhigen Pferdes bemerkt und als er ihm den Hals tätschelte und ihm ein paar Worte zuflüsterte, beruhigte er sich und schnaubte friedlich. Aeradria strich Hasufel liebevoll über die Flanken, doch er wehrte sich, schlug mit dem Schweif nach ihren Fingern, wie nach lästigen Fliegen oder stechenden Insekten. 

Aeradria zog schnell ihre Hand zurück, legte den Kopf wieder an Legolas' Rücken und starrte gedankenverloren in die Dunkelheit, mit Tränen in ihren Augen.. 

Eine Träne des reinen Herzens

So tief und ohne Hoffnung

Je ins Licht zu treten

Wenn das Dunkle Herrscher wird

Über den Körper

__

Im Düsterwald vermochte niemand, nicht die einfachen Leute mit ihren Hausmitteln, nicht die Ältesten, weise und lebenserfahren, Aeradrias immer plötzlich auftretende Schmerzen, die von der tiefschwarzen Narbe ausgingen, zu behandeln, oder gar zu heilen...


	3. Chap 3

Aeradria lief über das Gras, das grün war wie Legolas' Augen, die jeden Schritt ihrer graziösen Beine verfolgten. "Liebste Aeradria! So warte doch!", rief er, sein Echo hallte im Wald wieder, jedoch tief und grollend. Erschrocken schaute der Elb sich um. Die Sonne brach sich im Wasser des Baches, doch Wolken verdunkelten den Himmel.

In dem Moment da Legolas in den Himmel starrte, brach Aeradria zusammen, als hätte ein schneller Pfeil sie getroffen. 

"Aeradria!" 

Legolas kniete sich vor sie, versuchte ihr zu helfen. Schmerzerfüllte blaue Augen schauten ihn an, blitzten wie von lang anhaltendem Fieber, dann zog sich ein dunkler Schatten um die Pupillen, die nur noch stecknadelkopfgroß waren. Kalte Schauer liefen durch Legolas' Körper, hinderten ihn am Atmen und Nachdenken. Entsetzt starrte er in die Augen der schönen Elbin, von denen die dunklen Schatten immer mehr in Besitz nahmen. 

Als er sie hochheben wollte, hörte er das Geräusch von geschossenen Pfeilen, die die Luft durchschnitten. Kaum hatte Legolas den Bogen gezogen, bohrte sich der erste Pfeil nur knapp neben Aeradrias Arm in den weichen Boden. 

Er stellte sich schützend vor Aeradria, deren Augen fast in voller Gänze schwarz waren, und versuchte durch die ersten Baumreihen des dichten Waldes zu schauen. 

"Yrch!", fluchte er, als er die schrecklichen Fratzen zweier Orks sah. Jedoch waren diese nicht von derselben Rasse, gegen die Legolas im Großen Kampf gegen Sauron, schon einmal gekämpft hatte oder auf die er auf seinen langen Reisen durch Mittelerde getroffen war.

Sie waren größer und kräftiger. [..]

Der erste von Legolas' Pfeilen traf eine der dunklen Kreaturen in einen Spalt, den die Rüstung am Unterleib freiließ. 


	4. Chap4

Die Wucht des Pfeiles warf den Ork zu Boden und er stieß zum letzten mal einen grollenden Ruf aus, als er versuchte sich an einen seiner Artgenossen zu klammern. Doch dieser lief weiter und schüttelte den am Boden Liegenden ab.

Legolas bemühte sich, doch die Lage schien aussichtslos und er hob Aeradria vom Boden. Ihre jetzt tiefschwarzen Augen starrten ihn seelenlos an und auch ihre Arme hingen leblos herab. Verzweifelt lief der bildschöne Elb los und hoffte er würde es schaffen, den Orks zu entkommen und die Lady Aeradria zu retten.

Als er gerade die Brücke des kleinen Baches überquerte, sah er die Wache seines Vaters, die ihm entgegen ritt. Auch Hasufel lief neben den anderen Pferden und kam auf Legolas zu, doch als er Aeradria sah, die Legolas immer noch in seinen Armen hielt, bäumte er sich auf und galoppierte angstvoll zurück in Richtung der Stallungen. 

Einer der Reiter sprang sofort von seinem Pferd und half Legolas, die reglose Aeradria auf den Rücken des Rosses zu heben und danach selbst aufzusteigen. 

Legolas flüsterte einige elbische Worte und die Ohren des Pferdes richteten sich auf. Im gestreckten Galopp versuchten sie so schnell wie möglich zum geschützten Haus Legolas' Vaters zu kommen.

__

Möge der Wind dich tragen,

wie er die Blätter trägt.

Möge der Schatten dich schützen,

wie er den tiefen Wald schützt.

Möge das Licht deinen Weg erhellen,

wie es morgens die tiefe Nacht erhellt.

__

Erhellen. Erhellen. Die Nacht... erhellen.

Legolas schaute sich um, denn der Wind schien Stimmen herbei zu tragen, die wärmende Worte sprachen.

Da blickte er in Aeradrias Augen, denn er glaubte ein Zucken ihres Körpers gespürt zu haben und er sah, dass sie wieder blau waren. Himmelblau und so tief und glänzend wie immer. 


End file.
